fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Derdriu
Derdriu, the Aquatic Capital is the capital city of the Leicester Alliance and the seat of its leading noble family, House Riegan. History Derdriu was founded in eastern Fódlan and ruled by the descendants of the hero Riegan, one of the Ten Elites who fought in the War of Heroes. In modern times, Derdriu is the location of the Leicester Alliance Roundtable, where the Five Great Lords representing the Alliance's most powerful noble families convene. The port city is home to numerous factories, and prospers thanks to its ability to produce goods and export them by sea. House Riegan resides in Derdriu and claims all of the surrounding territory as its domain. Sometime after the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus annexed the region of Leicester from the Adrestian Empire in Imperial Year 801, it elevated House Riegan to the rank of duke. The Riegans retained this title even after instigating the Crescent Moon War of 881 against the Kingdom and helping to found the Leicester Alliance in 901. Due to their leading role in the Alliance's independence, the other nobles of Leicester granted the Riegans the responsibility of leading the Leicester Alliance Roundtable. Crimson Flower Following Byleth's return to the Black Eagles in Imperial Year 1185, Hubert suggests they deal with the Alliance first before bringing the fight to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Church of Seiros. After defeating Alliance forces stationed at the Great Bridge of Myrddin, the Imperial Army arrives at the outskirts of Derdriu. Prior to the battle, Claude had the city sealed, preventing the inhabitants from going and leaving as they pleased, knowing the Empire would soon arrive. Despite Claude's best efforts to protect the city, it eventually falls under Imperial control. If he is spared, Claude pays a visit to Edelgard and Byleth one more time before leaving for good. Regardless, the capture of Derdriu is a massive morale boost to the Black Eagle Strike Force and the Empire in general. Azure Moon After retaking Fhirdiad from Cornelia, Dimitri and Byleth learn that Claude has requested for their aid in reliving pressure off of Derdriu. Imperial forces led by Volkhard have been laying siege to the city. Though Dimitri is surprised that Claude has requested for their aid well before he retook Fhirdiad, he nonetheless decides to help as it is the right thing to do. Volkhard's troops are delayed by Claude's guerrilla tactics, and by the time they enter the city, all of Derdriu's civilians have been evacuated to sea, only leaving Claude and several Alliance soldiers behind in a last stand. By sheer luck, the Kingdom also arrives and repels the Imperial assault on the city. Claude later gives up his leadership of the Alliance and hands over all of its territories to Dimitri following the battle. Verdant Wind Silver Snow Known people from Derdriu *Oswald von Riegan - The current Duke Riegan *Godfrey von Riegan - The late heir to Oswald *Claudia von Riegan - The second daughter of a previous Duke Riegan who married into House Daphnel Etymology Derdriu is an alternate spelling of the name Deirdre, a tragic heroine in the ''Ulster Cycle ''of Irish mythology. Category:Locations